Draggon ball Fxzone
by CITRUS TORNADO
Summary: "AFTER Gt but not necisarly folowing the same story Yay my first story" When a fight of goku and shenrons honor guard creates a temporal anomoly in time. It creates a new evil formed of past present and future. So its up to goku and his friends and family of the past, present, and future to fight back with new transformations, fusions, and oc characters.


Hello everyone its citrus tornado with an awesome first story this is based of the numerous amounts of fan stories and images I found online so get ready for

Dragon ball Fxzone

Plot: Due to a rift in time during a battle on a far away planet causes a temporal anomaly in time. Causing different worlds and universes to be created causing a new evil of both past and present. It is up to vegeta, goku, the z warriors and their possible future and past selves to save the world.

Synopsis: 12 years after the events of Gt the war was over, and everything was peaceful. Goku returned to earth and has spent a lot of time with his family training Goten, Gohan, Gotank and Pan to become the next great warriors of earth. After years of training Vegeta finally reached the leave of power that he has been dreaming of and left earth to discover new worlds and to rival his old friend goku. As for our hero's Pan and Majubb live happily together in New Mexico raising two beautiful boys. Gohan has gotten his degree in science and has started to train his younger son Gokai. Goten and Trunks were unlikely to come out of the closet but they have done so too much happiness and love. Unfortunately (or fortunately) after the events of Omega Shenron Mr. Satan has trained to become the strongest human on earth possibly leveling up his abilities to Goku's. As well as Krillin and 18 who have opened up a new dojo at kame house after the untimely death of master Roshi along with Yamcha, Mr. Satan, Marron, Chiotzu, and Tien. Piccolo is still unfortunately in hell and has been called an underground freedom fighter leaving dende to take his place. Vegeta has also settled down but still trainng to be the best. Unfortunately goku has just recently left to fight for Shenron ultimate guard of warriors but during his absence is our story begins….

Characters (so far)

Goku; hero of the earth and leader of Shenron honor guard. He is a fun loving man who fights for truth and justice. Despite his childlike nature he is one of the strongest beings on the planet and it will be put to the test today.

Vegeta: brash, confident, and ex- prince of all sayin's (don't say it to his face). Is a friend, rival, and most trusted friend (along with krillin) to Goku and leader of the z warriors. Despite his nature he will always fight for what he believes in and will stand up for the right of all.

Gohan: son of Goku, A warrior with a strict goal to become stronger by using his brain. Gohan has changed since we last saw him and he has become vegeta second in command he is very close to his little brother and wife and will do anything form them despite his innocence.

Goten: son of goku. One of the main characters in this story a student of the dojo and at age 20 he is even at the peak of his powers. Mostly because he took a break from fighting to be with trunks (despite trunks numerous attempts to get him back in). He is one of the earths most strongest and don't let him fool you.

Trunks: son of vegeta, and lover to Goten. Is an aspiring warrior in the fight against evil armed with his mighty blade (given to him after the wrath of the dragon movie)? No nonsense attitude and leading capabilities. Trunks is one of earths greatest gifts.

Pan: daughter of Gohan. A hyper active young woman, who actually is more smarter and powerful than she looks.

Gokai: son of gohan. He is gohan's only son but he is apparently able to whoop gohan in a fight. Genius but headstrong Gokai adores his grandpa and always wants to be like him. But will his vegeta like rage turn him on a path of darkness? Or create another dark universe?

Bra: vegeta's daughter, trunks sister. Vegeta's little princes who loves shopping and fighting she also goes to the dojo with pan whom she has a sister relationship with. She loves shopping and becoming stronger.

Marron: krillin's daughter. Marron is a monk and so called super sayin in training and is the final piece to the three sisters of pan, and bra. She loves fighting and hanging out with guys but she can hold her own in battle

Majuub: Former student of goku wife of pan. A stoic brave young man Majuub is the combination of one of the z fighter's worst enemy's and one of their closest friends. The reincarnation and fusion of buu and majin buu.

Krillin: wife of 18. Goku's oldest friend has used a regenerative serum to make him young (not so young) so he can be with android 18 forever (true love). He is the sensei at the dojo and has a fond love for food and fighting. He can also rival goku in speed and agility

Android 18: soon to become super 18. She is krillin's calm, cool, and collective wife. Often making him buy stuff for her, which annoys him. She is one of doctor gero's greatest weapons. And one of goku's bravest friends

Sadiki: fan made oc-adopted son of chichi/goku, student of vegeta and goku, member of the teen titans. An alien from a different world beneath the waves, sadiki is the survivor of a monstrous upscale destruction of his home planet cyron beneath the waves. By his father Akuma (from street fighter) he lives his life half vexus preyas/ half vampire/ and half Sayin (due to a transfusion of goku's and vegeta's blood.) The youngest member of the z warriors at age 17, he has a budding bromance with Gotten, Gotank and Trunks and goes to the dojo with them

Gotank: son of goku and chichi. Goku's last son is still in training and he was born once Goku was here. Like his older brother gotank was able to go to Super Sayin 3 at a young age and has a crush on bra that likewise has a crush on him (there the same age 18).

Bardock: goku's and raditz's father who crash lands on earth searching for his son. He joins the z fighter's army and acts as a mentor for Gohan, Goten, Sadiki, Gokai, and Gotank.

Raditz: mysteriously bought back from the dead by goku and king kai who has been training since his stay in hell. Goku believes in giving him another chance and puts him under the care of vegeta much to their dismay. Raditz will learn how to love again and to be a true hero.

Future gohan/ future trunks: the future selves from the universe that we know. But due to an ancient source of power trunks brings gohan back to life

\

Trunks/ sadiki/goten: from a universe that we hardly now of. These three are all that remains of a war torn world destroyed by an evil wizard known as Ixus Shenron (more on him later).

Kid goku: son of pan. He has a hairstyle that looks like the combination of his grandpas and his fathers. But despite that he is the youngest of pans children and he fights with an iron will

Kid Vegeta: son of pan. He does look a lot like vegeta, but he acts too much like goku. He loves to fight and to prove himself to be better than Kid goku.

Tarble: vegeta's little brother. Who moves to earth at the end of GT (much after akira ended the series) to be with his brother?

King Vegeta: Mysteriously found alive on a far away planet by Kibito kai, and superman. He has a rivalry with Bardock, which soon turns to friendship. His levels are possibly stronger than goku's. He doesn't like tarble that much but he does later on.

Vegito earth 12: a fusion of goku and vegeta who couldn't get out of there fusion. He becomes a powerful and reliable ally during this war.

Yamcha: owner of pirate house. Yamcha is one of the z fighters who returns to action during the tournament and is one of the headmasters at the dojo

Tien: fiancé to chiotzu friend of goku's. Tien who also joins the fight also becomes one of the headmasters

Raditz: mysteriously bought back from the dead. Raditz is goku's brother and rival to Tarble. He finds it confusing about why his brother still loves him after all of these years and its up to vegeta to train and civilize him so that he can learn to love again.

Tarble: Vegeta's brother. He moves to earth to become as strong as vegeta perhaps even stronger. He and goku, trunks, gotten, and sadiki love to play pranks on vegeta and Raditz

Shenron Honor guard: imagine the avengers but different entirely. Shenron gathers the strongest beings in the universe (goku, Captain America, Superman, Tokal, and Neros). To help stop evil threats before they get to big.

Xior: our main villain and son of kakorot from another timeline

Broly: One of the z fighters strongest enemys and now unfortunately one of their most dangerous. And gets reborn thanks to Juice and Ixus. Has become even stronger then before.

Nappa, and Raditz earth 5: Once dead on another universe they rose back to life during the events of gt killing everyone and becoming stronger doing so.

Kakorot earth vn: Another version of goku from another universe in which Bardock didn't die and returns to his family. But unfortunately this version of goku overpowers everyone on the planet and kills everything. This man is murderous and has no control.

Juice and the J crew: a type of artificial Sayin and truffle hybrids who first attack Paris. Who are much stronger than they look.

Kadsodux: A Brand new never before seen villain. Formed from the souls and body's of frieza , cooler, king cold, super 17, janemba, and kid buu. He leads Xior and is one of the reasons why the dimensions collided.

Ixus Shenron: A fusion of Omega Shenron and all of the mighty dragons and gods. This guy is overpowered and will stop at nothing for revenge.


End file.
